Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (9 - 8 \times 10)) \times 8 $
$ = (5 + (9 - 80)) \times 8 $ $ = (5 + (-71)) \times 8 $ $ = (5 - 71) \times 8 $ $ = (-66) \times 8 $ $ = -66 \times 8 $ $ = -528 $